Kiss the Rain
by The Braided Shinigami
Summary: Another Heero/Duo Yaoi Songfic.


Kiss the Rain

A Gundam Wing Fan Fic

Scottie Taylor

Song Kiss the Rain-Billy Meyer

Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the song belongs to me. I'm simply using them to create this story. So please don't sue, as I don't have anything to give any way. 

"" Spoken Dialogue

' Thought

Italicized words are song lyrics.

_Hello_

_Can you hear me?_

_Am I getting through to you?_

Heero stared at Duo for a second, slowly rising from his seat. He took a deep breath as he walked over to the braided boy.

"Duo."

"Ai Heero?"

Heero stared at Duo, lost in those violet pools.

"We need to talk Duo."

"Bout what Heero?" Duo pondered with interest.

"About Us. I need to tell you something"

"You what?"

"II think I'm in love with you"

Duo stared at Heero, for once at a loss for words, stunned at what Heero said.

"Heero"

"Shhhh. Don't say anything."

Duo looked at Heero, who was acting totally out of character.

"Why are you doing this Heero?"

"I'm going on a mission. And I don't know when or if I'll be back"

"How is it different from every other mission you've been on then?"

"It's a lot more dangerous."

"Ah, I see says the blind man."

_Hello_

_Is it late there?_

_There's laughter on the line_

_Are you sure you're there alone?_

Duo logged onto the net to check for messages and was surprised to find orders for him.

Who do I kill today eh?'

Duo scanned the mission and got up. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed a pair of scissors, and did the unthinkable, he cut off his braid. He grabbed the braid as he walked back into the living room, laying it down on the center table. He jotted a quick note and left it there, net to the braid, turned around and left. 

_Cause, I'm_

_Trying to explain_

_Something's wrong_

_You just don't sound the same._

Heero walked into the small room he and Duo shared, glancing around.

"Duo?" he asked aloud walking towards the table. He glanced at the table, at the note and the braid.

"Duo" he read over the note, his eyes going wide. He rushed to the phone and dialed up Trowa. 

"Trowa?"

"Yes Heero" Trowa came, a distant voice.

"Where's Duo?!?!"

Trowa sighed deeply, a sob being heard in the background, coming from Trowa's lover Quatre.

"Where is he?"

"HeeroDuo went on a mission this morningIt didn't go down rightHe didn't make it"

"WHAT?!?!?"

"He's dead Heero"

_Why don't you_

_Why don't you_

_Go outside_

_Go outside_

_Kiss the rain_

_Whenever you need me_

_Kiss the rain_

_Whenever I'm gone, too long_

Heero stood solemn as they lowered Duo's casket into the ground. A single tear traced down the face of Heero, his face otherwise still. Trowa held Quatre tightly, the small blond boy crying hard. Wufei stood back, his face impassive, muttering words of justice and revenge. In Heero's hand was Duo's braid, clutched tightly to his chest.

_If your lips_

_Feel lonely and thirsty_

_Kiss the rain_

_And wait for the dawn._

The months dragged on for Heero, not a day going by where he didn't think of the braided Shinigami. 

"Why'd you leave me Duo?"

Heero glanced up and saw him, sitting on the bed, smiling nonchalantly at Heero. Duo got up, his braid winging as he walked over to Heero, winked and disappeared. Heero dropped to his knees and cried.

_Keep in mind_

_We're under the same sky_

_And the nights_

_As empty for me, as for you_

_If you feel_

_You can't wait till morning_

_Kiss the rain_

_Kiss the rain_

_Kiss the rain_

Heero blew up another Leo, the mission going according to plan. He glanced down at his sensor screenand saw Deathscythe. He gasped softly and it was gone.

"Duo!! Why did you leave mewhy?" Heero asked to himself over and over.

_Hello_

_Do you miss me?_

_I hear you say you do_

_But not the way I'm missing you._

"TrowaHeero's losing itthis isn't him" Quatre said, staring at the back of Heero, Trowa at his lover's side.

"He's too depressed TrowaPoor Guy"

Heero heard their words, but didn't care.

He sat staring at the braid. Duo's face in his thoughts, those violet pools, the cute, sexy mouthhe shook his head and looked up to see Duo walking towards him, black cap pulled down tightly, braid swinging wildly. A tear slid down Heero's cheek as Duo disappeared once more.

_What's new?_

_How's the weather_

_Is it stormy where you are?_

_Cause I'm so close but it feels like you're so far_

_Oh would it mean anything_

_If you knew_

_What I'm left imagining _

_In my mind_

_In my mind_

_Would you go_

_Would you go_

_Kiss the rain._

Heero piloted Wing into the OZ base, death and destruction lying in his wake. He landed wing and pulled out the self-destruction detonator. 

"I'm coming Duo"

"It's not time HeeroFor mefor me"

Heero looked at Dou on his monitor, Deathscythe staring at wing in the base.

"Why Duowhy are you doing this?"

"I love you Heero."

Heero dropped the detonator, crying softly as he flew back out, destroying the base with his gun.

_Keep in mind_

_We're under the same skies_

_And the nights_

_As empty for me as for you._

The years past, the war ended and Heero was alone. 

"I've lived Duo. Please let me join you"

"Not yet Heeronot yetI love you"

"I love you DuoI miss you"

_If you feel_

_You can't wait till morning_

Heero slowly walked into his bedroom, his tired old bones aching. He walked to the closet and changed into his spandex and tank top one last time. He stood up and opened up his nightstand drawer. He reached in and pulled out Duo's braid, ratty and dirty. Slowly he laid down on his bed, clasping the braid over his heart as he closed his eyes.

"Don't stop me Duo..please"

He opened his eyes, sensing something was wrong. He looked down at the braid, finding it longer, fullerhe looked over and smiled. 

"It's time Heero."

"AiI've missed you Duo"

Heero and Duo slowly stood up, Heero finding himself young again. He glanced back and almost cried at the sight of his body, old and withered, frail with age.

_Kiss the rain_

_Kiss the rain_

_Kiss the rain_

_Kiss the rain_

_Kiss the rain_

_Oooooohhhhh _

_Kiss the rain_

_Oooooohhhhh_

_Kiss the rain_

Heero's casket was lowered down into the ground next to Duo's Trowa looked passively onward as Quatre cried softly to himself, both appearing vastly older then they really were, lingering scars of the stress of the war on their faces and in their eyes. Wufei hobbled over to the pair on his cane, a soft smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling Wufei?" Trowa inquired something distraught.

"They're together. They don't deserve to be mourned over. They deserve happiness, ours and theirs."

Trowa looked at Wufei and smiled at the thought tears sliding down his cheek.

_Hello_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you hear me?_

Heero and Duo watched the old threesome of friends, a smile on their faces as Heero's hand slid around Duo's waist.

"I love you Heero."

"I love you too Duo."

The pair held each other closely as they slowly faded away, their souls together for eternity.

Sometime during the night an inscription appeared on the tombstones:

**_"Two lovers, lost in life, united in death. May they find the peace they deserve."_**


End file.
